


How Far Gone

by punkerbones



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkerbones/pseuds/punkerbones
Summary: A Dratchet ficlet that I set up as a challenge to myself to see if I could write something that was 1000 words or less. Just some Dratchet angst/fluff. Enjoy~!





	How Far Gone

Only half-reading the list of those who had missed their regular check ups, Ratchet muttered something under his breath about those and their excuses. He would never understand how some of those aboard the ship thought that it would be a good idea to miss the appointments that kept them going. It was almost like they were trying to tempt death. Well, there was Whirl, but even then…

The medic was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed Drift.

Almost.

They were staring out a window of the ship, apparently lost in their own thoughts and unaware of Ratchet’s presence. Given the fact that they were seated in front of said window, Ratchet assumed that Drift had been there for quite a while. They even had their sword resting across their lap, and Drift’s gaze only seemed to be half-lidded.

“Drift? What are you doing out here so late?” Ratchet asked, taking a few steps towards the other mech.

There was no answer. Drift didn’t even show any hint of a response.

Frowning with a sigh, Ratchet let the hand that was holding the datapad fall to his side as he walked over to Drift. He hesitated for only a moment, then reached out and lightly set a hand on their shoulder. Though they didn’t look up at him, Drift did tilt his helm a slight degree to indicate that he was aware of the medic’s presence. Not only did the reaction surprise Ratchet, but it was a rather troubling one, as well. This sort of response, or lack thereof, from Drift was a rarity.

“Drift?” Ratchet repeated, his voice quieter.

“How did you...handle it?” Drift asked, his voice as distant as his gaze.

“Handle what?” Ratchet replied with a sigh, noting the morose tone in Drift’s voice.

“The ones that needed your help...but that you couldn’t get to in time.”

Caught off-guard, Ratchet stood there, in silence, for a long moment, his hand still resting on Drift’s shoulder. This certainly wasn’t the first time that the medic had been asked such a question, but coming from Drift, and in such a somber and defeated tone, was new. Even after their late evening talks, Drift had typically remained upbeat. Though Ratchet suspected that some of the times were simply to prod at the medic’s nerves.

So, with a sigh, Ratchet stepped over and sat down beside Drift. He glanced over at them, hoping to see some sort of expression that might tell him more about Drift’s mood. Surprisingly, and unsettlingly, enough, there wasn’t one. Perhaps the slightest hint of despair, but beyond that, nothing. Drift’s normally animated features were blank.

“What are you talking about Drift?” Ratchet finally asked, letting his gaze drift over to the window.

“I…” There was a pause, but then Drift found his voice again. “Surely there had to be patients that...couldn’t be saved? Right?”

Well, that certainly was a topic to be somber about. It wasn’t one that Ratchet really liked to dwell on either, but he wasn’t about to lie to Drift and say that he’d managed to save every patient. No, there had been more than Ratchet cared to remember. The ones that could barely gurgle a ‘good-bye’ through their own Energon, the ones that clung on and begged for help, the ones that had fought and struggled to the last on the medbay...or in the midst of a battle’s chaos.

It was then that Ratchet noticed that Drift had turned their gaze to him, and were looking at him expectantly with the slightest hint of hope. The medic sighed again, trying to pick his words carefully. While he couldn’t lie to Drift, he didn’t want to completely crush them. Not when they were already looking so pitiful.

“Of course there were,” he replied, voice low and quiet. “As much as I would have liked to, as much as anyone would like to, you can’t save them all. There are some that are just too far gone.”

Though Ratchet had been sure as to what sort of reaction to expect from Drift, he was definitely surprised to see a smile, however weak, cross their features. Drift made a quiet scoff and nodded, bitterly chuckling as he looked back out the window. He reached down and lightly ran his digitips across the hilt of his sword, but the action seemed to be nothing more than a means to try and ground them. To keep them from falling too far into their thoughts.

“I see… I guess my question was a little foolish, huh?”

Ratchet frowned and looked back to the white mech, gaze flicking over their slouched form.

“Drift, what is this really about? You don’t act like this unless something is really, really botheri-”

“Do you think I’m too far gone?”

Freezing in mid-sentence and completely caught off guard, Ratchet stared at Drift. He was so taken aback that he remained in stunned silence long enough so that Drift turned their gaze back to the medic. This time, it seemed to have a bit more life in it, but there was still that expectant hope in the mech’s optics.

Finally, though, Ratchet managed to break through the icy veil that had him frozen. He sighed heavily and shook his helm, reaching over and gently pulling Drift closer. They didn’t resist, appearing to welcome the invitation, and leaned against Ratchet, their helm resting on the medic’s shoulder.

“No,” Ratchet replied, clasping his hands over Drift’s. “Never.”


End file.
